


And That Was the Thunder

by fauxtrots



Category: My Chemical Romance, ferard - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxtrots/pseuds/fauxtrots





	And That Was the Thunder

It was a dark & stormy night in the city of Newark, New Jersey.  The Way household was currently only inhabited by a tall, raven-haired boy named, Gerard, & his pierced best friend, Frank.  They sat quietly in front of the t.v. in Gerard's living room as the raining outside started pounding harder & harder against the roof of the house.  
  
The comfortable silence between the two was horribly interupted when a loud strike of lightning resonated through the house.  "Shit!" Frank screamed, deathly frightened of thunderstorms.  Gerard looked at the smaller boy who was now sticking his head in between the cushions & the back of the couch.  "Gee, I'm scared," Gerard swore he heard Frank mumble.  He smiled, his heart skipping a beat as the feeling of having a crush took over his body.  
  
He wanted Frank.  Little did he know, Frank wanted him as well.  
  
"Shhh...It's okay, Frankie," Gerard heard himself suddenly coo, comforting his younger love interest.  Frank removed his face from the enclosed space & just looked at the elder for further reassurance.  "I promise."  
  
"Are you sure, Gee?" the sweet, innocent sound of Frank's voice once again brought the nagging feeling back into Gerard's chest.  
  
"Come here," Gerard demanded, patting the spot on the couch directly next to him, "Let me tell you a story."  Frank sat a few inches away, despite Gerard's invitation, not wanting to scare his straight best friend.  Gerard's facicial expression showed one of slight disappointment, somewhat discouraged by Frank's refusal to sit closer.   _Oh well.  I'll just have to take matters into my own hands._  
  
"My grandma told me this when I was little & afraid of storms like this.  It helped me, maybe it'll help you," Gerard spoke & Frank hoped this would help cure his fear of storms.  Gerard spoke again, beginning the story, "There was once a cloud.  He was big & fluffy & strong.  He was just hanging around one day, when another cloud came floating into his view.  She was beautiful; thin & wispy in all the right place."  Frank giggled at the thought.  "From that moment, he was pretty much convinced that he believed in love at first sight."  
  
Gerard placed his finger under Frank's chin, lifting it up to his face.  Frank's heart pounded loudly & uncontrollably.  Gerard inched his way nearer to Frank & began to speak once again, "They moved closer & then they looked into eachother's eyes."  Lightning struck outside, "& that was the lightning."  
  
Gerard leant his face down closer to Frank's, lips only centimeters apart.  "Then they kissed."  Gerard's lips gently pressed against the other's as both their eyes fluttered closed.  Thunder once again sounded throughout the house.  
  
Gerard pulled away from the chaste kiss he left upon Frank's lips & whispered, "And that was the thunder."


End file.
